


It's Christmas Time

by LiveTheWritingDream



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheWritingDream/pseuds/LiveTheWritingDream
Summary: Just some ficlets of my favorite hockey ships.All Christmas theme. Last chapter is a combined Hawks/Pens/Flyers/Stars/Oilers/Coyotes holiday party.





	1. All I Want For Christmas Is You [2887]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/gifts), [Karenkatkaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenkatkaren/gifts), [TheGirlInThePinkScarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/gifts).



> For ThePackWantsTheD:  
> Thank you for introducing me to Sid/Claude fics. I love them as a couple and it's super cute!!
> 
> For Karenkatkaren:  
> Thank you for introducing me to the world of Blackhawks fanfiction. I'm a lifelong Hawks fan and writing Kazer is my favorite thing in the world. Hopefully I can come to Chicago someday to see a Hawks game at UC.
> 
> For TheGirlInThePinkScarf:  
> Thank you for writing your fics. They are my absolute favorite in the world because your style of writing is amazing. I especially love the Jordie/Tyler fics because they are the cutest in the world.

Sidney woke up to a shaking of his body and padding of feet on the carpet of his bedroom. He assumed that it was Claude, but he turned over to check and make sure. He also caught a glimpse of the clock. It read **1:47am.** ~~~~  
  
“Claude? What are you doing at 2 in the morning?” Sidney asked in the darkness of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the slight light seeping in through the curtain from the city of Pittsburgh below. It was the day before Christmas Eve, after the Pens played the Flyers and the Pens won 5-4 in a shootout. It was heartbreaking for Claude for his team to lose in a shootout and Sid saw him crying next to his door when he reached his apartment. He promised him that he would make it better, and he did.  
  
“Don’t you remember?” Claude replied. “My flight leaves this morning. I wanted to spend my night with you before I flew back to Philly.”  
  
“Well, okay. Please be safe out there,” Sid replied. “The weather called for a heavy snowstorm to start around 3, so if you end up getting grounded, please call me.”  
  
“Okay. Give me a kiss,” Claude ordered. Sid pushed up and pursed his lips out to meet Claude’s. He closed the gap for one quick peck. “I love you.”  
  
“Love you, too, baby,” Sid replied before flopping back onto his pillow. “Call me when you get there.”  
  
“Got it,” Claude said before picking up his bags and walking out of Sid’s bedroom. Sid stayed up only to hear the door of his apartment open and close. He snuggled deep underneath the comforter and sniffed it. It smelled like him and right away he missed him, even though Claude was probably not even 50 feet away from the door of the apartment. Sid was back asleep within thirty seconds, imagining that Claude was still here and holding him close to his body.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Sid woke up later to hear the TV on, with the volume up at a moderate volume. This freaked out Sid a little. He peered over at his clock, reading **6:38am**. Rubbing his eyes, he slithered out of bed only wearing his Pens boxer briefs and wrapping himself up in his comforter that still smelled like Claude, even though it was almost 5 hours later. He opened the door to his bedroom and more light filtered down the hallway. Now, he could hear what was being said and it sounded like commentators for SportsCenter. He padded down the hallway slowly, but froze when he heard a voice call out to him.  
  
“Do not leave that comforter on the floor again, Sid. Put it back into the room when you’re not using it.”  
  
Sid walked to the end of the hallway and found Claude, _his_ Claude, laying on the sofa.  
  
“Claude?” Sid asked, using his hand to rub his eye. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Philly?”  
  
“Flight got cancelled,” Claude said without taking his eyes off the TV, which was showing the hockey highlights from all the games that happened yesterday. “Coach texted us saying that the flight was cancelled due to the bad conditions that were coming. It did start snowing heavy at around 2:30.”  
  
Sid looked out the window that was in the living room and saw heavy flakes falling gracefully past. It looked beautiful, with the city lights shining underneath them.  
  
“So, I came back here,” Claude continued, snapping Sid out of his trance and back on him.  
  
“But, why didn’t you get back into bed with me once you came back?” Sid asked.  
  
“I didn’t want to disturb you from your ‘beauty sleep,’” Claude put in quotations before returning his arms to their crossed position. “So, I decided to sleep out here on the couch.”  
  
“Why did you do that? You didn’t have to do that.”  
  
“I respect you, Sidney,” Claude replied. “I know that in the beginning of our relations, I used you as a sex toy. But over time, I realized that it was wrong. I actually liked you, and it made me feel disgusting that I was using you only for sex. It was unfair to you.”  
  
“I didn’t mind the—”  
  
“Don’t say that you didn’t mind the sex, because it was unfair to use you like a slut. You are an amazing human being and you deserved better treatment. So, I came to my senses and realized that I love you. I fucking love you, Sidney Patrick Crosby and it took me so long to find that out. So, to conclude, I just wanna apologize to you.”  
  
Sid froze. He processed what Claude said. He had no idea that Claude loved him this much to apologize for all the times before. Claude truly cared for Sid and this made him start to tear up. He traveled around the side of the couch and laid on top of his boyfriend, covering Claude up with himself and the comforter. Sid then let the tears flow freely. Claude wrapped him up tightly in his arms, wiping away the tears and rubbing his back soothingly. He tilted up Sid’s head and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He separated, but continued to rub tiny circles on Sid’s cheek bone.  
  
“Je t’amie, Sidney. Joyeux Noël,” Claude spoke in perfect French. “All I want for Christmas is you.”  
  
“Same here, Claude. I love you too,” Sid replied. “Joyeux Noël.” Both of them fell asleep to the sound of the sports commentators blabbing and the sight of the Christmas tree lights twinkling. This is where Sid belonged.


	2. Don't Worry, I'll Make It Better [1988]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets sick from the Chicago cold. Jonny makes it all better.

“C’mon, Patrick, it’s fucking cold out here!” Jonny complained. They were at Millennium Park out in wintery Chicago where it was four degrees out, but the wind chill made it feel like -10. It was snowing lightly, with at least six inches covering the ground. They were driving back from practice as this was the last practice before they had four days off, which included Christmas. We drove past the park and Patrick, for some odd reason, wanted to stop. Jonny didn’t know why, but he let Patrick do what he wanted to do. After about five minutes though, Patrick hadn’t returned to the car. Jonny got out to find out where he was, and he found him making snow angels in the powder acting like a five-year-old.   
  
“I don’t mind,” Patrick contradicts, now aggressively making his angels. “Why don’t you join me?”  
  
“Because I don’t want to get sick?” Jonny replied in a questionable tone. “Plus, if we don’t get home, we won’t be able to buy our Christmas presents.”  
  
Patrick perks up slightly. “Our Christmas presents?” he asked. Jonny nodded.  
  
Patrick shoots up from his position on the ground and runs up to Jonny. “Can I get a kiss in the snow first before we get back home?” he asked.  
  
Jonny chuckled. “Sure, why not,” he replied. He brought Patrick closer to him as he closed the gap between them. Jonny circled one of his hands behind Patrick’s neck where his loose curls hung freely while Patrick splayed one of his hands on Jonny’s hard torso. It was a quick but loving kiss, full of affection and compassion. They pulled away from each other and walked back to the Hummer. They got in and drove back to their loft in downtown Chicago where they got changed out of their sweaty practice gear and into more comfy clothes before going shopping.  
  
“Just to let you know,” Jonny said as they were driving back after shopping, “if you get sick at all, it’s all your fault, and I won’t care for you.”  
  
“Relax, Jonny,” Patrick said, waving him off. “I’m fine. It’s just one day out in the snow. What could go wrong?”

  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  


Patrick woke up the next morning curled into Jonny, with a strong arm wrapped around his waist. However, he felt like literal shit. His nose was stuffy, he was hacking like mad, and he had a major headache. He tried to lever himself off his comfortable position and turn, but his sinuses were acting up and he flopped back down to where he started, facing the opposite direction, hoping not to wake Jonny. He sniffled a little bit, but it was too late. Jonny stirred slightly before fluttering his eyes open. He smiled.  
  
“Good morning, Kaner,” Jonny whispered, placing a kiss on the tip of Patrick’s nose.  
  
“Good morn—” Patrick started before letting out a huge sneeze, making Jonny jump from the bed.  
  
“What the fuck, Kaner!” Jonny said, raising his voice in shock. “What in the world was that? Are you sick?”  
  
“What?” Patrick asked, shocked by what Jonny had said. “No! That was just a sneeze.” Just as soon as Patrick finished, he launched right into a thirty-second coughing fit followed by a low-rumbling groan. Jonny placed his hand on Patrick’s forehead.  
  
“You liar,” Jonny said with a displeased tone. He retracted, went over to the dresser, and pulled out a pair of jeans, a Blackhawks T-shirt, and a Hawks sweatshirt. Patrick looked on, confused.  
  
“Jonny, where are you going?” Patrick asked, but Jonny said nothing. He walked through the door and to the front door of the apartment, slamming it. Patrick visibly winced, the slamming sound echoing in his heart. He knew that he shouldn’t have lied to Jonny and played in the snow yesterday. This made him start to cry. He flopped back down face first into the pillow, letting the tears soak the fabric.  
  
After about 15 minutes and most of the tears subsided, he heard a knock on the door, He picked his head up and looked toward the door. The door opened slowly and Jonny stood in the doorway with a tray of delicious breakfast food and a million-watt smile plastered on his face.  
  
“Gotcha,” Jonny said smugly.  
  
“You came back?” Patrick asked, rubbing his eyes.  
Jonny walked over to his side of the bed and sat down, placing the tray next to Patrick. He placed a hand on Patrick’s thigh, rubbing slowly up and down. “You really thought I was gonna leave my sick boyfriend to fend for himself today?” Jonny asked. Patrick looked away, blushing profusely. Jonny laughed.  
  
“It’s my job as the love of your life to care for you when you feel sick or be the rock when you need the comfort. But, more importantly, it’s because I love you with all my soul and heart. You’re the one person that I would love to spend the rest of my life with, and I wouldn’t want to change anything for the world.” Jonny leaned into Patrick to capture his lips in a compassionate kiss, full of love and affection. Patrick melted away with it.  
  
Finally, Patrick pulled away and asked, “Wait. Aren’t you gonna get sick?”  
  
“Who knows?” Jonny said, shrugging. “But if I do, that only means that I get to spend more time with you in bed.” Jonny tickled him slightly and Patrick giggled. Jonny got up and stripped himself of everything save for his Hawks boxer briefs and climbed back underneath the cover with Patrick, placing the tray across Patrick’s waist, turning on Bob’s Burgers on Netflix, and finally wrapping his arms around Patrick. Patrick leaned into Jonny, sighing with content.  
  
“I could get used to this for the rest of my life,” Patrick said. “I love you, Jon. Merry Christmas.”  
  
“Me, too, Peeks,” Jonny replied, giving him a peck on the crown of his head. “I love you, too. Joyeux Noël.”


	3. Santa Claus is Coming to Town [2491]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot was requested by a reader. I hope it's good. Please enjoy!

Tyler was sitting on the couch in his and Jordie’s apartment, watching the Charlie Brown Christmas special that was playing on the television. It was Christmas Eve and his parents were coming in to Dallas from Brampton tonight around 8:00. He whipped out his phone and checked the time. The phone displayed 7:47pm. They were to show up in about 15 minutes, but he knows that they usually show up later than the time that is requested. Tyler was excited to see them. He hasn’t seen them since the summertime where he went up with Jordie to introduce him as his boyfriend. He was glad that they were very supportive of him and Jordie’s relationship.

  
\-------------------- 9:00pm --------------------  
  


Tyler checked his phone again, anxiously awaiting their arrival. He felt that it was best for him to call them and see where they were. He dialed his mother’s phone and it rang. She picked up on the third ring.  
  
“Hello?” his mother answered into the phone.  
  
“Where are you guys?” Tyler asked, worried.  
  
“We’re at home. Where did you think we were?” she answered back.  
  
“Either at Dallas-Fort Worth or on your way to my apartment,” Tyler replied.  
  
“Oh, sorry, we forgot to tell you,” she replied. “Something came up with…your grandmother. Sorry we couldn’t make it.”  
  
“Wait, what happ—” Tyler started before his mother, his own mother, hung up on him. He sat there, shocked, with the phone still touching his ear. Why did his mother hang up so quickly like that?  
  
He placed his phone down on the couch and sat there thinking of reasons why his parents couldn’t come down. Maybe his grandmother had an issue and they needed to stay up there. Maybe they didn’t have the money to travel down. But the one that stood out from all the other was that his parents don’t like Jordie.  
  
He started to cry. He knew that all this time, his parents disapproved of Jordie and his relationship. He always cared about his parent’s opinions and he doesn’t know why this one hits him the hardest. He buries his face in his hands and continues to sob, falling onto the couch and curling up into a ball.  
  
After some time, he heard the door open. However, he didn’t check who it was. He continued to sob silently as someone bellowed out “HO! HO! HO!” He didn’t care if it was Jordie dressed up as Santa or the real Santa. All he wanted was for his parents to show up.  
  
“Shh, shh,” said another voice. Tyler heard the people walk around the side of the sofa and he heard them all gasp. Someone bent down to meet his eyes and Tyler looked up at them. What he saw was Santa.  
  
“Santa?” Tyler asked.  
  
“No, it’s me, Tyler,” the man said. He took a seat in the open space just above Tyler’s head and took off his hat and the beard. It revealed to be his Jordie. Tyler immediately lunged himself at Jordie and started sobbing uncontrollably. Jordie wrapped him close, stroking his hair and his back while whispering soothing words to him. After most of the tears subsided, Jordie asked, “Why are you crying?”  
  
“My parents don’t like you,” Tyler said quickly.  
  
“What makes you say that?” Jordie asked.  
  
“They said that they would come down today,” Tyler replied. “But, I called them and they blatantly lied to me, saying that something had come up. But, I recently talked with my grandmother, and she said that she was feeling happier and healthier than ever. I know that they didn’t want to come down because they don’t like you. I hate how they lie to me like that. You shouldn’t lie to—”  
  
Tyler was cut off by Jordie layering his mouth overtop of Tyler’s in a sweet kiss. Tyler immediately melts into it, glad that he still has someone that loves him. Jordie pulled away and rubbed his back.  
  
“Tyler, it’s okay if your parents don’t like me,” he said. “They don’t have to. The only one that has to like me is the one that I love the most. Now, who wants a Christmas present?”  
  
“I do, I do!” Tyler said, shooting his hand up in the air.  
  
Jordie placed the beard and hat back on and had Tyler sit on his lap.  
  
“Ho! Ho! Ho! What would like for Christmas, little boy?”  
  
“I would like…” Tyler began, but hesitated. Jordie signaled to the elves, being his brother Jamie and Sharpy, to bring in the present. They nodded and went to the door carrying a large rectangle to place right in front of Tyler.  
  
“How about this?” Jordie asked Tyler. Tyler turned his head and saw the rectangle, immediately going towards it and ripping the wrapping paper. Inside was the most glorious thing that Tyler had ever seen. It was a picture of the first kiss that him and Jordie ever shared while standing on center ice. Down in the bottom right hand corner read a note that said: “To my dearest love Tyler: Merry Christmas. Love, Jor.”  
  
“This is the best thing in the world, Jor,” Tyler said. “I love you so fucking much.”  
  
Jordie got up from his place on the couch and went over to Tyler, bending down and giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth. “I love you too, Tyler. I always will.”


	4. Where Are You, Christmas? [9720]

Connor was sitting on his sofa in his apartment, the blankets laying over his legs and him with a hot cup of tea in a mug. He was wearing only a pair of Oilers briefs because he just loved the feeling of being almost naked. The Oilers had a game that night, but the game before, Connor suffered a severe concussion that required him to miss out on half the season. It sucked, but it gave him time to reflect on how his life is so far and to be able to watch his team from the stands.

He placed the cup of tea down and turned on the television, tuning into the game between the Chicago Blackhawks and the Arizona Coyotes. He hates both of those team with a passion, but he loves one of the players with all of his heart. Dylan Strome stole his heart when they were on the Erie Otters before they both got drafted. That’s where it all started. They have been together since.

Connor peered over into the kitchen to check the time. It was Sunday, December 5, 2017 and the time was **3:15pm**. The game was the day game on Sunday, which usually started at around 12:30, so by the time that Connor turned on the TV, they were already in the third period with 25 seconds to go. The Coyotes were leading by a score of 4-3 and Dylan had the puck. Dylan used some fancy stick handling to get through some Hawks players before taking a shot, which was unfortunately blocked by the goalie. The horn sounded, signaling the end of the game, and Connor suddenly felt really excited.

Today was the day that Dylan was going to come up to Edmonton to stay for a long break in between his next two games. They were going to set up their Christmas tree and decorate the apartment with colorful light and scenery because they both loved Christmas. Dylan was supposed to arrive at around 7:30 tonight so we could make some cookies as well as go out to one of his favorite restaurants in Edmonton. Connor couldn’t wait.

 **\--------------------** 9:00pm **\--------------------**

Connor spent the rest of the day getting the Christmas decorations out of the garage and into the house so he and Dylan can go right ahead and start setting up the decorations. When he was finished, he looked at the time. It read **9:00pm**. This confused Connor. Dylan said that he was going to arrive at 7:30, and he had yet to show up to Connor’s apartment.

Connor whipped out his phone as he sat down on the couch and looked for any messages from Dylan. There weren’t any listed, so Connor decided to give him a call. The phone call immediately went to voicemail, which really confused Connor. His calls were allowed to go through at all times because he was important to Dylan. Connor started crying. Dylan would always text him or call him to cancel any plans, **always**. The fact that he didn’t do anything hurt Connor’s feelings. He kept crying until about 9:30 when he became drowsy and fell asleep, curled up with his blanket.

**\-------------------- The Next Day --------------------**

Connor woke up the next morning with a little headache from crying the night before. He pushed himself up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was expecting to still be in the living room on the couch with the TV on, but he found himself in his bedroom, underneath the covers. He doesn’t remember getting up at all last night and moving to his bedroom. He got up, still in his Oilers briefs, and grabbed his blanket, wrapping it around himself and walking down the hallway.

Immediately, Connor heard _Carol of the Bells_ playing softly over the surround sound speakers. The lights were off and there was a faint glow coming from the end of the hallway. Connor walked out and immediately he was in awe. The Christmas decorations were placed up all around the room, but the thing he noticed more than anything else was the man that was standing right in front of him. His Dylan.

“Hey, baby,” he whispered out to Connor, walking toward him and engulfing him in a bear hug. Connor started crying again, but this time it was tears of joy. “Shh, shh, don’t cry, baby. I’m here. I got you, babe.”

“I’m not sad,” Connor said, pulling away from him. “I’m happy.”

“That’s good, baby. I hate it when you’re sad.”

“I thought you weren’t going to come out and see me,” Connor admitted. Dylan looked at him funny before closing the gap for a kiss. It was sweet and slow and that is how Connor liked it. Dylan brought his hand up to Connor’s face and pulled away, rubbing his face.

“I wanted to surprise you. Was it a good surprise?” he asked. Connor nodded and came in for another hug, laying his head on Dylan’s chest. Dylan smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Connor McDavid. Merry Christmas.”

“Love you too, baby,” Connor whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment below if you have any requests for this!  
> Try to keep them in either Sidney/Claude, Patrick/Jonny, Jordie/Tyler, and Connor/Dylan.  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!!  
> Leave and comment and kudos!!


End file.
